Gone
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: A sad fic representing how things weren't supposed to happen. Carly's dream was bad, seeing this was a world she did not want. Also serves as an open letter to Dan Schneider


**I felt compelled to write an iCarly story which is inspired by the episode iChristmas, but this one is a bit of a downer, which you'll find out as you read along.**

**I hope you will like this one, so read on. I don't own iCarly.**

Carly was dreaming that night, but the dream was kinda... weird. As she came down, she was shocked her place was almost the same when she asked Mitch that her brother was normal.

"Wait a minute… why am I dreaming this? I thought I was ok with my brother being what he is!"

She noticed her brother gave up on being an artist and decided to finish his law degree. But he was still the same Spencer… the fun loving Spencer.

"Hey Carls! Want some breakfast? But hurry, I got a case to solve."

"You're doing some good breakfast today?"

"Yup! I made you hash browns. Well I have to go now, see you sis!" then he ran off with a briefcase in tow and kissed her in the cheek. She was a bit bewildered with her brother's hurrying actions.

She then prepared to go to school, and when she got there, everything was ok, except…

She saw Freddie and Sam as a couple. Even more shocked, they kissed, which ended with Carly screaming.

"What's wrong Carly?"

"Nothing Freddie, I'm just shocked."

"Oh. Sorry about that, I was going to ask you-"

"Hey Benson!"

It was Sam who talked. She was a bit not happy with seeing Carly.

"Sam! I'm glad you came, but I was wondering-"

"Back off Ms. Shay! Get your own boyfriend. He's mine and he just sees you as a friend, so don't talk to him ever again."

"But Sam, we used to be best friends. Why did you change your attitude like you don't need me?"

"We stop becoming friends ever since I got Freddie and you were so jealous you ended your friendship with me. Now go or I'll have to beat you to a pulp for seducing my boyfriend."

"But I'm not doing it! Why did you do this?"

"He gave up on you because you kept seeing other boys and ignoring him, so I took him away from you. Now scram or you'll be gone!"

She was shocked upon hearing it, and knew these two were not the same friends she knew. Sam dating Freddie? Sam as vicious as ever? Freddie only thinking her as a friend? This was something she did not have in mind.

She ran off and she saw the rest of her world was not the world she knows… Nevel was arrested despite having changed due to a crime he did not commit, Wendy was a paparazzi with Kathy, Shelby Marx ends up under the influence, Gibby now a terrorist out of revenge for being unlikeable, T-Bo is now out of business, Nora was an escaped convict and Mandy ended up being in a mental hospital.

She was scared to see the world she knew isn't the world she knows no more. And then, she found out in a flyer that Sam and Freddie were to be married today.

"No, no… that can't happen, that really can't be happening!"

She ran off to the church and saw the almost end of the wedding. It was Freddie's turn.

"Do you, Fredward Karl Benson, take Samantha Joy Puckett, as your lawfully beloved wife?"

"I… um…"

"STOP!"

All the people stared at Carly who was standing outside the church door and near tears.

"Freddie… please listen to me!"

Freddie decided to go to her and Sam shouted "Hey come back! I'm not done with you!"

Freddie then said, "I'll listen to you, say something…"

As tears fall from her eyes, she pleads, "Freddie, I'm sorry I ignored you and everything, and now what I've done is something I don't want! I don't want this world to be different! I don't want to lose you! I want things back to the way there were, not a Seddie nightmare! I don't want you with Sam, I just want you back Freddie! I loved you and I wish I can take it all back for a good world that I want to live in! All I'm asking you Fredward Benson, is that you love me back… and I will love you forever. I have atoned for my mistake of paring you up with Sam, I really sorry; please… forgive me, Freddie! I… love-"

Then the scene gets a bit hazy and one by one, it becomes a dimension of swirling blue where only the people Carly has been with were the only ones left. One by one, each one spoke to Carly as they slowly fade away.

"Hey Carly, I'm going to miss the times I spent with you as your big brother. Take care…" -Spencer

"Carly, I'm sorry for everything, even taking Freddie away from you. When I come back, let's be friends again…" –Sam

"Thanks for everything Carls… I can finally see Tasha again…" –Gibby

"I want to say… It was great meeting you Carly…" –Nevel

"I'm sorry that I did not pair you up with my son… It would have been something my son wanted… -Mrs. Benson

"I had a good time with you. Let's spar again when I'm back…" –Shelby Marx

"Thanks for the iCarly memories Carly! I'll miss you…" –Mandy

One by one everyone faded after they all said their thanks and good memories with all of them. Only Carly and Freddie were left.

She hugged Freddie and tearfully said, "Freddie… don't leave me… I want another chance. I'll sacrifice everything just to be with you… please don't leave me here…"

Freddie then hugged her and said, "I never forgot you. I just didn't had a chance to do it all with you." But then, he was slowly fading too.

"Freddie! Don't go! I love you!"

"Carly… thanks for everything. I'll never leave you. I'm always with you… in your heart. I love you too…" then he was gone.

Carly began crying and said, "Please… It can't be too late… it can't…"

She then stood up and shouted, "Dan! Is this what you wanted? Is this what you Seddies wanted? Well now you have it! I lost my true self, I lost Freddie, and I lost everything! I don't know what to do now that everyone is gone! I don't want to be a Seddie shipper anymore! I just want everything back the way there were! Just bring back everything I used to love, Freddie, my brother, everyone! Please! Dan!"

She collapsed crying because everything was gone for her…

She then woke up and was sweaty because of the nightmare. "Thank goodness. It was all a dream… was it?" she then got out of the room and looked that everything was still there, but she can't find her brother. She tried going to the Bensons but no one was there. She checked all the places she would go, but there was no sign of everyone. No T-Bo, no Ridgeway faculty, nothing. As if everyone was gone in a blink of an eye without any damage.

As she went back to the apartment, she began crying and said,

"No… it was all true… they were gone… and I'm all alone now…"

"I… Freddie… no…" she just clinged to herself and silently cried, "I wish I didn't…"

"I love you Freddie."

For a long time, Carlotta Taylor Shay cried. Alone.

**Author's note: Now that you've read the story, here's the explanation of the story: Recently the quality of the show have gone from great to worst due to Dan doing the Seddie arc and before that, iOMG. Dan recently started to give all his effort to his other show, Victorious, and from there, the quality worsened, alongside the rabid Seddies getting what they wished for- at the price of Creddie canon and the funny aspect the show was known for.**

**The story represents how bad iCarly has gotten, and recently, many parents have complained of the current episode "iLost My Mind" not just because of Seddie, but also of the bad portrayal of mential patients and the facilities as well. This my friends, is the end result when you try to cater to a vocal small minority (Seddie), and disaster strikes on a show. Had Creddie still be there, all of this will have not happen.**

**To Dan Schneider, if you are reading this story, I hope this will serve as a wakeup call not just from Creddies, but from the casual fans, the parents who watched the show and Seddies who didn't like what they expected.**

**On one last note: Carly shouting at Dan was a "Breaking the fourth wall moment" as she was trying to fight her destiny as a "proper" character, not as a bitch or anything.**

**Thanks for reading this sad story, please comment.**


End file.
